Exchanges
by tirelessadvisor
Summary: Mist decides to have everyone exchange gives upon the arrival of the festive season of Ferir in Tellius, in hopes to take their minds off the current Mad King's War for a moment. FE Exchange fan fiction for kathina. Happy New Year everyone!


**Exchanges**  
><em>Year 646<em>  
><em>Daybreak<em>  
><em>Delbray Castle<em>

"Everyone gather here! Everyone around! Now!" Ike sighed heavily when his bright and cheery sister yelled out to the crowd. He could only hope she wouldn't embarrass him in front of the entire Crimean Army. The inhabitants of Delbray Castle gathered around, murmurs of how this gathering was interfering with their preparations for tomorrow's beginning journey to Melior.

"Rolf! Stand with me!" Mist called, the green-haired boy running up and standing on the crate so everyone could see them.

"Okay everyone! You all know it's near the end of the year right?"

Ike's mouth wasn't the only one that dropped open in surprise. Everyone else in the room also murmured in surprise. No one had even noticed the time that had flown by yet, or come to realise how much so. Was it already nearing a whole year since he ran from Crimea after Daein's attack? It didn't even feel like it…

"Well, generally at the end of this year, we'd all be celebrating the festive season of the rumoured festive spirit ghost Ferir right? Well, Rolf and I thought that it'd be nice if we did a secret present exchange!"

Now further murmurs spread throughout the castle of curiosity. Ike himself found him interested, his eyebrow raising at his little sister.

"See this hat here?" Mist held out a strange floppy red hat. "I've put all your names in it! Each of you have to draw a name and whoever you get; you have to buy a present for them! However, you can't tell them you're buying for them; it's supposed to be a surprise secret after all!"

"Oh come on! What a droll waste of time…" Shinon grumpily complained. But everyone else didn't agree with him. As for a matter of fact, Ike could hear rising voices of excitement crossing the room and brightened faces.

"So Uncie Shinon, since you ever so happily believe this is waste of your time, how about you draw a name first?" Ike chuckled when Shinon glared at Rolf for calling him that name in public. Beside him, Titania and Gatrie also snickered. Shinon walked up and drew a name and Ike could probably make him out whispering 'I'm going to kill you' at Rolf.

"Okay then! Everyone come draw your names now!"

So one by one, everyone got up. Some people had big smiles on their faces, while others frowned and groaned. Ike honestly was quite pleased Mist had reminded everyone of Ferir's festive season; it was a good thing to take off everyone's mind. Ike drew out a name from the hat and found himself with Titania, which brought a smile to his face. He had always wanted to thank her for everything she'd done for him and Mist…

"Ok everyone! Go happy!" 

* * *

><p>"All right…time to show this gorgeous lady Gatrie's smooth moves." Gatrie grinned cheekily, rubbing his hands together as he walked around looking for some piece of jewellery. He had drawn Calill's name out of the hat; and he was more than pleased to be impressing a lady.<p>

"When I give her this present; she'll forget about that half-nude hunk of a guy Largo! Surely we're destined to be Calill! After all, I've drawn your name out of this hat! Surely it points to our passionate future!" Gatrie worded out aloud before his eyes took note of something.

"Aha!" Gatrie victoriously laughed, finding a pink-gemmed bracelet at a store. "How much is this fine piece of art?"

"3000 gold sir." the shopkeeper replied, in which Gatrie was not surprised at all by the price. He always had money put aside for buying for the ladies. Gatrie happily handed over the money and eyed the piece with a shine in his eyes.

"Well well! Gatrie sure has luck on his hands today if he's bought some piece of jewellery like that!" someone called out suddenly.

Gatrie turned around to find Stefan smiling at him, arms folded.

"Ah, Stefan! What bring you to seek me out?" Gatrie smiled.

"Let's just say I found an even more gorgeous woman than whoever your secret person is, which is clearly a woman!" Stefan smiled, cocking his head to follow him.

"Oh, I dunno about that! Calill sure is a fine lady!" Gatrie replied.

"Yes but she's also taken, Gatrie. Largo has her heart. But I've found a girl who isn't taken and who you could just simply not resist." Stefan's smile was wide and bright; clearly he was having faith in Gatrie.

"Ah, you are a fine friend, Stefan! Please, do lead the way!" Gatrie's excitement was near bursting. Stefan began to lead him into the more forest parts surrounding Delbray Castle; perhaps this girl wanted to meet him in secret!

"What kind of young girl is awaiting me?" he asked with a slight blush.

"Oh you'll see. But if you must now, she's the epitome of Gaia's beauty, the green on her flows with the wind, the animals flock to her and best of all, she's down to earth!" the swordmaster sighed as he brushed his hair back and tried to hide a smile.

"Sweet Ashera! So she has Nephenee's silky hair and the natural beauty of Astrid! Oh what a sinful sweet girl!" Gatrie sighed in delight at his thoughts. Not long after, Stefan pushed aside a branch and motioned his hand towards the bright clearing. The wind swayed the trees and the glow of day warmed the surroundings.

"There she is Gatrie! Enjoy your present!" Stefan laughed, suddenly disappearing from Gatrie's sight. Gatrie turned his head to find…

…a tree in a skirt.

Gatrie laughed out loud.

"BWA HA HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA…funny Stefan my friend! Very funny! Now, excuse me as I KILL YOU YOU DISHONOURABLE CAD!" Gatrie yelled as he began to run in the direction Stefan had disappeared laughing in. 

* * *

><p>Zihark looked at the name he'd drawn out with some discomfort. He was buying a present for Lethe…a female laguz. Why would he have a problem with that though; they had become good friends over the entire year.<p>

Perhaps it was the feeling of betraying her…

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. But it'd be too mean not to buy for her! Besides, he felt he owed her something as a friend. But yet…he didn't want to feel like he was betraying her. But he wasn't was he? He was just buying for a friend! Who mattered if they were a female laguz…

"Zihark…I uh, I'm not disturbing you at all am I?" Zihark lifted his head up to find the King of Hawks staring at him a few metres away from him.

"Oh, hello King Tibarn." Zihark smiled, standing up. "What brings you here?"

"Well, uh…I've…got something for you. Mind receiving it?" Tibarn held out a pair of grey socks. Zihark stepped forward and took them from his hand.

"Are these for me?" he looked at him with some surprise.

"Well, yeah uh…I don't really know what kind of presents to give you beorc guys with this exchange…but, since I know you all wear these clothes and all, I thought I'd just steal you these from some soldier's draws…do you like them?" Tibarn scratched the back of his head.

Zihark shook his head and smiled.

"Tibarn, I love these socks. Thank you for giving them to me. I appreciate it very much." Which in truth, he kind of did. Though they weren't nearly pretty kind of socks, he certainly appreciated the thought within them. Besides, he couldn't blame Tibarn for not having really be accustomed to beorc customs and all.

However he kinda didn't like the idea they were stolen. But then he remember, Tibarn was a pirate at heart.

"Oh great! Thanks a lot! Glad I did a good job!" Tibarn smiled, clapping him hard on the shoulder.

"Ha…yes, thank you..." Zihark rubbed his shoulder in pain, "Are these Brom's?" the swordsman pointed to the names on the side. 

* * *

><p>"Damn you Mist! Couldn't you at least tell us laguz how to buy for beorc people!" Ranulf cursed as he looked for a present for Elincia. How could he ever know what to give a beorc princess of Crimean royalty? Perhaps Ike would know something; he knew Elincia well didn't he? Or Mist or Titania or…<p>

Wait a minute…of course! Lucia! She would know what to buy her; she'd grown up with Elincia hadn't she! Best friends knew everything about what they like, didn't they! Not to mentions she was a retainer to her; she would've seen presents given to her all the time!

Ranulf turned tail to Delbray Castle, knowing the white-clad swordsmistress would probably still be working away despite having to find a present for whoever she had.

"Ranulf! Hey! Wait up!" Ranulf groaned in dismay when he heard Reyson calling from behind.

"Reyson! I don't have time to stop! I've gotta find a present for Princess Elincia by the end of the day!" Ranulf complained to him.

"Can't you at least let me give you your present first then?" what? He was Reyson's secret person?

Stopping in his tracks, he let Reyson fly down towards him. Reyson stopped on the ground and put his hands on his knees, panting.

"Sorry Reyson…" Ranulf apologised, guilty that the heron had used his energy. He should know herons were weak-bodied and delicate.

"Anyway…here. Happy Ferir, Ranulf." Ranulf's eyes widened in amazement when Reyson handed him a ring of silver bells. They made a beautiful shine and chime when he shook them in his hand.

"Wow, Reyson…where did you get these?" he looked at the heron in surprise.

"Well actually, I've been meaning to give them for some time as a thank you." Reyson replied with a smile. Ranulf smiled back at him.

"Thanks a lot. I much appreciate them. I'll be sure to wear them in your memory. Oh by the way…have you seen Lucia anywhere?" Ranulf asked him.

"I think I may have seen her in the local village with Geoffrey. Why do you-"

But Ranulf had already bolted off before he could ask his question. 

* * *

><p>"Uncie Shinon! Uncie Shinoooon!"<p>

Shinon banged his head hard on the end table. The annoying rat was the very last person he wanted to be around; especially after the way he humiliated him in front of everyone today. He turned to find Rolf grinning at him, his eyes shining and hands behind his back.

"What now Rolf; you going to humiliate me more with some sick prank?" Shinon couldn't help but snap at the boy, "Get lost!"

"B-but Uncie Shinon…don't you want your present?" Rolf looked at him with sad eyes, Shinon wanting to further groan at the kid for looking near teary-eyed.

"No I don't want your present or sick joke, whatever it is! I just want you to get lost! You embarrassed me in front of everyone today kid!" Shinon further snapped at him.

"…I-I'm sorry…okay…I guess I'll just give this Brave Bow I bought you w-when you're in a better moo-"

"Whoa! Wait…Rolf." Shinon looked shocked, "You got a Brave Bow? Show me…"

True to his eyes, Rolf held out the finely modelled, white pine-wood piece of beauty. Shinon's eyes widened as he stepped forward and took the bow in his hands. He stretched it and experimented in absolute awe. He then looked to Rolf, who had a shy smile on his face.

"Jeez kid…where did you get this?" he asked.

"I got it off an enemy soldier back in Daein…I knew I wasn't anywhere near skilled to use it, so I thought I'd keep it to give to you sometime when I had the chance as a thank you for teaching me, Uncie Shinon…" Rolf tapped his feet in his place.

Well…this was a two way street today Rolf had gone in. From embarrassing him to giving him one of the rarest bows in Tellius…

"Well…of course you wouldn't be skilled enough for it! But…whatever. Thanks kid." Shinon sighed.

"Yay! Uncie Shinon likes my present! Yay!" and then the kid leapt into his arms and hugged his body.

"H-hey! Get off me kid! GET OFF ME! ROLF!" 

* * *

><p>"RHYS! RHYYYYYYYS! WHERE ARE YOU? RHYYYYYYYYYYYSSS!"<p>

Rhys froze in place. Oh no…it was her again. Yelling his name in the streets of Delbray…yep, that voice could only belong to-

"RHYS! I found you!" yep, there was Mia, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the crowd. "Come with me, I've got something to give you!"

Wait, something to give him! Mia…giving him a present! This could not go down well…the only real presents Mia had given him was one of the swordsman beaten up from training with her! And that other time she came limping in with Ilyana at her feet...

"Rhys! I've got your present! It's something I'm sure you'll love to eat!" Mia grinned in his face.

Wait a minute…to eat? Mia was a cook? Since when was she…

That was when Mia thrust a dead rabbit in his face and right up to his nose.

"I found this the other day and held on to it just for you to cook and eat Rhys! Happy Ferir!" a big smile formed on Mia's face.

Subsequently, Rhys ran off to vomit in the forest trees. 

* * *

><p>"So why'd you bring me up here Commander?" Jill looked at Haar as they looked over the sunset horizon, their wyrvens' nestled next to each other.<p>

"If Mist hadn't brought this present giving thing up, then I would've probably dozed off and never remembered to give you this." Haar yawned as he held out an axe before Jill's eyes.

"An axe…? But, Commander, I've got a fine ax-"

"This axe was entrusted to me by your father. It was a sign of his friendship to me," Haar looked solemn at Jill, who's eyes widened. "Since he's now passed away…I felt you deserved to have at least one piece of his memory left with you."

"But…Sir Haar…he was important to you too. He entrusted that axe to you…" Jill's fists shook, her eyes threatening to spill tears.

"Well, I'm now passing it on and entrusting it to you, kid. You're going to surpass him after all someday." Haar replied.

Reluctantly, Jill wrapped her fingers around the handle of the axe and heaved it in her hands. She could feel the warmth of her own father's hands having held this axe…and the warmth of Haar's as well. She looked up to Haar, tears shining in her eyes. But instead, she smiled at him.

"Sir Haar…I have something for you too." Jill placed the axe down and reached into the bag handing from her wyrven's neck. She then took out a peculiar necklace, placing it in Haar's hands. Haar recognised the green scales that belong to her wyrven.

"I made that out of the wyrven's scales…it's only right that I'd give this to you now…though, I don't feel it could ever match up…" Jill's eyes averted to the ground, looking shy.

But instead, Haar smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It means equally as much, Jill Fizzart. Don't you worry about that." He reassured her. Jill looked up at him with a proud smile.

"Thank you, Commander Haar." 

* * *

><p>"Tra ha ha! Thou art a late one, General Ike!"<p>

Ike rubbed his forehead upon preparing for an oncoming headache. The proud Count Bastian led the mercenary to sit at the top head of the table, forcing him to face all the members of the army seated at the table. On his left and right near him were Elincia and Mist, with Lucia sitting beside Elincia followed by Geoffrey, with an empty space near Geoffrey, supposedly where Bastian sat. Titania and Soren were next door to Mist.

"All right! Bring out the course de-tat!"

Ike watched humorously as Lucia covered her eyes with her hand, Elincia giggling beside her. He could understand why she'd be humiliated; it was too well known of the count's poetic rambles about her throughout Delbray Castle.

Suddenly, a big silver plate was plumped right in front of Ike. Ike blinked at the big, shining piece of metal before him. Then, his nose senses was attracted by the smell of roast chicken, making his stomach churn and growl in response. At this, Elincia further giggled along with Mist. A flush crossed Ike's cheeks.

Bastian then swerved beside the young hero.

"So now I present to you, General Ike, my secret present! Since learning from your dear sister your love of meat…as a thank you I present thou with the Ferir roast for thine's heart to devour! Tra ha ha ha ha!" and with that, Bastian lifted the silver plate.

Ike's eyes near bulged out of his sockets, his eyes shone and mouth dropped. The rest of the table let out unanimous gasps and murmurs of surprise. For right in front of Ike, was a whole size turkey, cooked and roasted to perfection.

"Bon appetite, General!" Bastian finished with a grin. Then the rest of the food and vegetables, along with meat was served. Bastian then took his place next to Geoffrey and his eyes twinkled, a wry smile on his face.

"…I didn't think he'd take it this seriously…" Mist quietly said to Ike.

But Ike did not care. All he was this massive turkey presented to him, answering his long starving stomach from several days' battles.

Immediately, he ripped a leg from the turkey and bite down on it.

Geoffrey shot a dirty glare at the lack of social etiquette, though one would think it was more of jealousy. Lucia looked bemused, whilst Elincia giggled along with the rest of the Greil Mercenaries at the ravenously hungry general.

"Bastian…well done. Ike sure loves his meat and you nailed his craving for sure!" Mist laughed.

"Ha ha ha! But of course! I am clever Bastian after all!" Bastian grinned, winking at Lucia, who face palmed in response. 

* * *

><p>"Come on Neph! Just walk up to the guy and hand him the dagger. It's as simple as that!" Brom patted the girl on her back, prodding the shy girl forward.<p>

Nephenee's hands shook as she held the dagger in her hand. She stared at the tall assassin who ate only a minimal amount on his dinner plate. It was the only time she had ever got to see him today; she had not seen him in sight to give him his present.

Yet now, when she wanted to give him the present…she only trembled in nervousness and even a little fear. This was an assassin that she was approaching, after all.

"Come on! You won't have another chance! He'll just disappear again after dinner!" Brom urged her to go forward, this time pushing her rather than prodding her.

Nephenee, now knowing she was enforced to hand the present, stepped forward towards the assassin. Volke was about to eat another piece of chicken before pausing upon seeing the shy farm girl approach him. He watched with some amusement as the girl handed what appeared to be a steel dagger.

"U-um Volke…" the girl stammered, "I-I'm your secret present giver and all, so, uh…here. This is for you." The dagger shook in the shy girl's hands, her nerves wracking up.

A smirk crossed Volke's face.

"…1000 gold." He replied.

"O-oh, no no I'm not selling this to you. I'm-"

"No, I'm asking you to pay me 1000 gold so you can give me the present."

Nephenee blinked at the smirking man. Her mouth opened; she appeared to want to protest. But instead, the country girl simply nodded and turned away.

Volke subsequently returned to eat his meal.

The rest of the night continued with cheers of laughter and joy. Many were pleasantly surprised with gifts from unknown people, others were…surprised, to say at the least. But what was known of that night and on that day, was the long dormant excitement awoken after a year long's fighting, celebrating the reunion Crimea had long been waiting for. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all; this was my Secret Santa for the FE Exchange on LiveJournal. This was for kathina and I attempted, or if I have managed, to fit all her favourite characters and some elements of what she wanted. Her favourite characters were; Ike, Nephenee, Haar, Jill, Reyson, Tibarn, Shinon, Ranulf, Gatrie, Rhys, Zihark and Stefan. So I attempted to fit all of them in several scenes. Light-hearted fics are kinda not really my style for those who have followed my works, so this was quite a challenge for me. But I'm pretty happy with it in the end and I'm hoping I got the characters right; this is only my third FE Tellius story. I hope you like this kathina; Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you.<strong>

**Also, thanks to my friend Inugami with beta-reading and helping with some of the humour. Also thanks to PitFTW for helping me with the plot of the story and who should give what to which person etc. **

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**From Yours Truly.**  
><em>Archsage Julz<em>  
><strong>Authoress<strong>  
><strong>PS: As for the removal of "Secrets Of The Life"...I felt like I was bringing sympathy for myself with the self-insert, no matter how much I could stray myself away from a Mary Sue, which is a very negative impact on my reputation and on myself as an authoress. I may write it again yet, however, if you were liking it.<strong>


End file.
